L'Hermine (Tome I)
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Je suis Iyallis, et dans mon lycée, tout le monde se connaît. Aux yeux de ces gens, je suis une fille banale, sage, et fragile. Ils sont tellement loin de la vérité. Mais bientôt, le masque tombera. Ils arrivent. Ils sont même déjà là. Et je leur montrerai qui je suis. Mon passé. Mon présent. Et la guerre qui fait rage entre nous. Tu ne m'auras pas. Pas cette fois. UA
1. L'Hermine, ou le commencement

**Bienvenue à vous, lecteurs.**

 **Je sais que pour la plupart d'entre vous, vous vous centrerez sur l'histoire et non sur les notes de l'auteur en début de chapitre. Si toutefois je parviens à écrire plus de quatre chapitre, évidemment.**

 **En tous cas, Bretonne que je suis, l'histoire de notre hermine m'a toujours plut. Et j'ai décidé de m'en servir un peu, celle-ci m'inspirant une histoire sur laquelle je pourrais bien me lancer aujourd'hui-même. En utilisant cela, j'ai décidé de mettre par écrit un de mes nombreux rêves éveillés. Lorsque je suis avec des gens qui me voient comme une fragile, je me souviens que je fais de la boxe, et je m'imagine soudain en héroïne meurtrie et se cachant derrière une image.**

 **Voilà mon rêve. Cette fille, c'est moi.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **L'Hermine, ou le commencement.**

* * *

 _L'Hermine ( **An ermin** ) est le symbole de la Bretagne et son histoire a donné naissance à la devise nationale bretonne « Plutôt mourir qu'être souillé. ». Lors d'une partie de chasse, la duchesse Anne de Bretagne, qui fut la seule femme de France à se marier à deux rois, tomba sur une hermine. Celle-ci fuyait devant les chiens pour sauver sa peau, jusqu'au moment ou sa seule échappatoire était de passer par une mare boueuse. L'animal se retourna, et fit face aux chiens ainsi qu'aux chasseurs. Elle préférait mourir que de souiller son blanc pelage. Anne de Bretagne laissa la vie sauve à l'hermine, et en fit le symbole de la bretagne, se servant de la façon dont on assemblait leur fourrures. La queue —dont la pointe restait noire— était rattachée au pelage par deux barrettes disposées en croix. L'hermine bretonne d'aujourd'hui. _

Les symboles d'autrefois m'ont toujours paru avoir plus de sens que ce qu'on pourrait inventer aujourd'hui. L'hermine est le symbole du courage et de l'honneur. Deux vertus qui me semblent bien loin aujourd'hui.

Je coupais mon ordinateur et attrapais mon sac, le jetant négligemment sur mon épaule. Machinalement, j'attrapais sur mon étagère mon carnet et mon stylo. Mes passions s'exprimaient dans cela. J'observais les gens et notais dans mon carnet leurs changements et ce que je pouvais lire dans leur regard. J'écrivais beaucoup dedans, aussi. Et chaque midi, je quittais le lycée pour rejoindre la salle de sport à deux rues de là.

Je n'avais pas d'amis fidèles. Que des personnes avec qui je discutais, rigolais, passais un peu de temps. Je les connaissais par coeur et chaque variation d'humeur en eux, je les devinais sans effort. Il m'était tellement facile de leur remonter le moral… Avant de quitter mon studio, je lançais un regard à mon skate, me promettant d'essayer à nouveau ce que je n'avais pas réussi. Emportant au passage un pomme, je la croquais en tournant la clé dans la serrure et en la récupérant. Je saluais Sakura, ma voisine, et lui proposais de faire le chemin avec moi. Elle refusa, sa mère l'emmenait. Je lui adressais un sourire, ravie pour elle.

C'était une jeune femme élancée, aux longs cheveux roses soyeux et ancienne ronde. Elle n'avait pas toujours eu une vie facile, son père étant parti sans laisser de trace lorsqu'elle avait six ans. Et comme ses parents ne s'étaient jamais mariés, sa mère ne pouvait recevoir aucune pension alimentaire. Pourtant, Sakura était une jeune fille pleine de vie, toujours en train de sourire malgré le déménagement de son double, Sasuke, lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. Depuis, il était revenu, différent et blessant. La rose n'en avait que plus souffert encore.

Elle me proposa de m'emmener, mais je prétendis préférer marcher. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle pouvait passer ne serait-ce que dix minutes avec sa mère infirmière et je ne comptais pas gâcher tout ça. Descendant quatre à quatre les marches, je traversais la route en enfilant mes écouteurs et lançais à fond du Manowar. J'enfilais mes lunettes et attachais machinalement mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Pour tous, avec mes vêtements dans la norme et bien mis, mes lunettes, mes bonnes notes et ma carrure de jeune fille à protéger, j'étais une fille sage. Car nous savons tous que partout où nous allons, nous sommes catégorisés. Seulement… Ils ignorent qui je suis.

En passant les grilles du portail, je croisais Hinata. Une jeune fille aux belles formes et aux yeux clairs envoûtants. Une fille magnifique, timide et pure. Très intelligente, aussi. Elle pourrait faire partie du peu de gens à qui j'accorde sincèrement de l'importance. Mais… seulement si j'accordais une quelconque considération aux gens d'ici. Parfois, je regrettais le passé et tout ce que j'avais vécu avec lui. Mais maintenant, c'était fini, j'avais déménagé, tout était fini entre nous et je… me cachais. Tant pis. Je saluais Hinata en lui faisant la bise, et continuais ma route. Directement, je passais devant ma salle de classe du Lundi matin, et saluait mes "camarades" de classe en leur tapant dans la main. Ici, tout le monde se connaissait et personne n'humiliait les autres. Nous étions un petit lycée, c'était bien trop dangereux de risquer qu'on nous lâche. Le soutien n'était pas partout, et même les catégories entre elles se côtoyaient et se parlaient sans se détester. Nous restions simplement dans nos groupes d'amis en ayant d'autres amis dans les autres groupes. Juste que nous ne les forcions pas à venir nous rejoindre.

Moi… J'étais juste un peu différente. J'étais capable de parler programmation et mathématiques avec les geeks, de ce que j'écrivais avec les membres de l'atelier théâtre, qui faisaient aussi partie pour la plupart de l'atelier philo. Je discutais sport avec les athlètes, ce qui les avait étonné au début, parce que je m'y connaissais du curling au surf, en passant par le snow, le foot, le basket, le tennis et bien d'autres encore. Je pouvais parler de League Of Legends, The Legend Of Zelda et bon nombre de jeux ou de mangas avec les gamers. Je parlais de Van Gogh avec les membres de l'atelier d'arts plastiques, parce que c'était mon peintre préféré.

Et pourtant, je me forçais souvent à écouter certain(e)s. Comme ces filles avec qui j'étais amie mais qui ne me parlaient que de leurs ongles et de qu'elles avaient acheté le week end passé, comme Ino. Mais c'était une fille très jolie et malgré ce qu'elle laissait croire, très intelligente. Tout comme Karin et Tayuya, d'ailleurs, même si en plus de cette intelligence cachée, chez elles, je sentais et voyais très bien un côté garçon manqué.

Les dépassant tous, je montais les escaliers en direction de la bibliothèque. Le premier endroit où il fallait me chercher avec la cafétéria. Non que je mange beaucoup, au contraire, mais en dehors de l'heure de midi, heure à laquelle je sors, cette grande pièce vide et silencieuse a un certain côté rassurant et apaisant. Il n'était pas rare d'ailleurs qu'on me cherche pour diverses raisons, la plus courante étant que bon nombre des gens avaient besoin d'une oreille attentive et certaine à qui parler. Depuis mon arrivée, deux ans plus tôt, le psychologue scolaire avait vu le nombre de ses patients diminuer. Nul autre que moi ne pouvait se douter du nombre de personnes au passé ou au présent difficilement surmontable. Mais contrairement aux apparences, j'étais sûrement la personne la plus dangereuse du lycée et pour quelques personnes de l'extérieur. J'étais l'oreille à qui se confier. _L'absolu_.

Sortant les clés de ma poche, j'ouvris la porte de la bibliothèque et la laissait grande ouverte. Signe que la pièce était disponible. Je suis responsable de cette salle lorsque la bibliothécaire est absente. C'est une preuve de confiance de la part du proviseur et un cadeau, puisque j'y passe la majorité de mon temps à lire, écrire ou écouter les autres.

Parfois, pourtant, je me demande s'ils savent que j'ai moi aussi eu des problèmes. Combien de fois ai-je entendu « Mais je suppose que tu ne peux pas comprendre la douleur de… ». Savent-ils seulement que la plupart de leurs problèmes sont une question de perception et de sens des priorités ? J'en doute fortement.

Déposant mon sac, je vais m'asseoir au bureau de la documentaliste, et allume l'ordinateur. On m'a demandé de recevoir une commande pour eux. J'ai une dérogation pour arriver en retard en cours, puisque les livreurs arriveront sûrement une quinzaine de minutes après le début de mon heure de français du lundi matin. Je repoussais une mèche brune, et sorti une feuille ainsi qu'un stylo noir. Le noir… C'est secrètement ma couleur préférée, avec le bordeaux. Même si ma garde robe est exclusivement composée de bleu marine. Après deux ou trois clics, je notais sur ma feuille le nom de ceux à qui je dois récupérer ou prolonger l'emprunt de livres divers.

Je soupirais, et machinalement, mon regard alla se perdre dehors. La neige menaçait de tomber, encore une fois. Je déteste l'hiver. C'est humide et froid. Je préfère le printemps; c'est une saison habitée d'orages et de nuages noirs, sans être accompagnés de cet air glacial de l'hiver.

Alors que j'allais quitter la bibliothèque après avoir signé les papiers certifiants que j'avais bien eu la commande en main propre, un livre sur le sol attira mon attention. Machinalement, j'enlevais la bandoulière de mon sac, et le posais sur la table près de la porte. J'allais ramasser le livre pour le ranger. Le titre attira mon attention et me fit lâcher le bouquin.

 _Union dans l'Éternel_ , de Winry Black.

Un coup au coeur. Littéralement. Ce livre ne venait pas de cette bibliothèque, mais resurgissait bien de mon passé troublé et troublant. Les jambes coupées, je me laissais glisser contre le mur, les dents serrées. La main tremblante, j'ouvris le livre. Un post-it était collé derrière la première de couverture.

 _Salut, Princesse._

 _Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu m'as manquée._

 _Je sais que tu ne viendras jamais à nous._ _Alors nous viendrons à toi._

 _Non, attends._

 ** _Nous sommes déjà là._**

 _H du GS_

Impossible… Je n'avais laissé aucune traces. Mon nom avait changé. Je retins avec peine un hurlement, et le durcissement de mon regard. Jamais je ne redeviendrais celle que j'étais. J'avais changée, et l'époque du GP, du GA et du GS était révolue.

Une personne entra dans la pièce, et je chiffonnais le papier, le rangeant dans ma poche. Je sortis précipitamment, glissant le livre dans mon sac, que j'avais récupéré au passage. Dans le couloir, je percutais une personne. Neji. Il scruta impassiblement mon visage fermé, dénué de cette expression joyeuse qui ne me quittait habituellement jamais.

« - Iyallis, est-ce que ça va, me questionna-t-il.

\- Oui, répondis-je aussi impassible que lui. Je vais très bien. »

Je le contournais, la tête pleine de tourments. _Il_ était là. Et _eux_ aussi. Mon regard se refroidit. Si _ils_ étaient là, j'allais appeler mes _alliés_. Le masque devrait bientôt tomber.

Mon sourire devint narquois. Sadique. J'allais leur montrer, à tous. Tous les minables d'ici. Je suis loin d'être sage et faible. Ils ignorent tout.


	2. Meilo et Near, ou les jumeaux

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

 **Après un premier chapitre où l'on rencontre un peu les idéaux et façons de penser d'Iyallis, voici mon second chapitre de cette fiction _L'Hermine_ , **

**Dans ce chapitre, Iyallis met en place ses défenses. Des alliés de tailles font leur apparition.**

 **Petites réponses aux reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, alors que je ne pensais pas en avoir aussi tôt. Pour cette fiction, je sais où je vais, je suis sûre de ce que je fais, et chaque chapitre est détaillé et programmé. Je finirai. Promis !**

 **À ce mystérieux anonyme :**

 **« _C'est génial ! J'adore ta façon d'écrire et l'héroïne. L'histoire part très bien !_ »**

 **Merci ! J'ai beaucoup hésité sur ce premier chapitre, et souvent, mon style d'écriture change selon la musique que j'écoute sur le moment ou selon mes humeurs. Alors quand je m'arrête au beau milieu d'un chapitre, je suis obligée de tout relire deux à trois fois pour me remettre dans le contexte et dans l'humeur propre au personnage. Encore que cette fois, ça n'était pas si compliqué.**

 **En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **À cette chère Kim :**

 **« _Salut, j'aime beaucoup le début de ta fic et j'attend avec impatience la suite pour découvrir son véritable visage ... ah tant de suspense c'est horrible :)_**  
 ** _aller courage et au prochain chapitre_**

 ** _Bisous Kim :)_ »**

 **Merci, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me lancer. Pour son véritable visage… Ce n'est pas si compliqué, tout dépend du point de vue et de mes humeurs futures.**

 **Maah le suspense, je n'en ai pas mis tant que ça ! Mais il est vrai que j'aime terminer un chapitre sur une petite note choquante/surprenante ou du suspense.**

 **Merci de ton encouragement, en tous cas !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à mon chapitre, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **L'Hermine : Chapitre II :**

 **Meilo et Near, les jumeaux.**

* * *

En entrant dans la salle, Iyallis passa près des deux nouveaux, et colla discrètement son poing au leur, comme dans un signe de ralliement. Elle leur lança un regard sérieux, et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle, à une table de trois. Tout le monde lui avait accordé cette table comme "place officielle". C'était pour toutes les fois où ses conseils avaient été avisés et pour toutes les fois où elle avait soulagé la peine de certains membres de la classe. De cette façon, elle avait développé un véritable réseau de personnes la protégeant des embrouilles communes aux gens de son âge.

De loin, elle observa les deux adolescents, et un rictus passa la barrière du masque qu'elle avait érigé depuis la découverte du livre. Elle s'éloignait des gens le plus possible, leur parlant moins qu'avant, même si elle prenait tout de même le temps d'écouter qui en avait besoin. Son regard plus perçant, ses mains cachées dans ses poches, elle déplaça la chaise du milieu, et s'assit. Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres, et elle agita machinalement son pied, trahissant son impatience.

 _Bon sang, dépêchons ! Il faut que je leur parle. L'heure est à l'urgence._

Sakura se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement de langue agacé émit par Iyallis. La rose retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le regard tendu de la brune posé sur les deux nouveaux. Elle se retourna, un peu surprise, et détailla les nouveaux en question.

Ils sont plutôt grands tous les deux.

Le premier est assez musclé, brun aux yeux gris étranges, ses pupilles sont fendues. Il est impressionnant et dépasse même le plus grand de la salle d'une demi-tête. Ses poings sont bandés et son grand sweat gris laisse retomber la capuche sur ses épaules puissantes. Lui donnant un air étrange de délinquant, son treillis troué et ses rangers imposantes alourdissent son pas. Pourtant, son air enjoué et son grand sourire aux canines imposantes l'adoucissent. Il se présente. _Meilo Rakeiru_.

Le second est légèrement plus petit, ses cheveux noirs sont un peu plus longs, et il est relativement sec par rapport à Meilo. Son teint aussi pâle que celui de son frère accentue ses cernes. Ses bras croisés et son expression fermée lui donnent un air sérieux et l'aura de ceux qui ont beaucoup de vécu. Son pull noir et son simple slim le rendent plus commun que le premier. Il se présente. _Near Rakeiru_.

Surprise dans les rangs. Ils sont jumeaux ? L'un a le visage plutôt arrondi, et l'autre a la mâchoire carrée. Et puis Near est bien plus taciturne que Meilo.

Iyallis sourit. Les jumeaux Rakeiru ou la garde rapprochée du roi. Les deux jeunes hommes sont extrêmements différents l'un de l'autre, dans la vie quotidienne. Mais si Meilo parvient à cacher ce qu'il en est réellement de sa personnalité, Near, lui, est fidèle à lui-même en toute circonstance. Contrairement aux apparences et de ce que la brune a toujours pu lire dans les yeux de Meilo et lorsqu'il se bat, celui-ci est le même que son frère. Froid. Taciturne. Solitaire. Jaloux. Sombre. Ils sont pourtant ceux en qui elle a le plus confiance et ceux qui lui ressemblent le plus.

Rapidement, les deux bruns remontèrent chacun une allée, et Near lança son sac sur la table à gauche d'Iyallis. Naturellement, son frère vint s'asseoir à sa droite, glissant rapidement dans une position avachie.

« - Salut, princesse, marmonna le premier.

\- Salut, les gars, sourit la surnommée.

\- Une urgence, qui fait que nous sommes là ?

\- Une grosse, oui. »

Sans quitter le tableau des yeux, la jeune femme avait répondu aux questions du brun, le visage fermé, le regard aussi perçant qu'à leur arrivée. Devant, Sakura tendait l'oreille. Au moins, il y avait deux choses qu'elle pouvait comprendre : Iyallis connaissait les Rakeiru, et ils étaient là à sa demande. Compliqué.

Du coin de l'oeil, la rose vit son amie plonger la main dans sa poche arrière et en sortir un post-it gris qu'elle tendit au plus grand des deux. Meilo, si elle se souvenait bien. Il la parcourut des yeux, et son poing se serra, mettant le papier en une boule informe. Son regard avait changé et ses traits étaient tombés. Quelle différence ! Son air amical et avenant avait laissé place à une autre, bien plus effrayante et sombre.

« - Tu les as aperçus ?

\- Pas encore. Mais je les sens. Ils savent déjà tout. Mes trajets, là où je vis, mon lycée… Ils m'épient.

\- Je fais confiance à ton instinct. »

Iyallis soupira, ouvrant sa trousse. L'ancienne ronde nota son expression fatiguée, et l'étincelle de peur dans son regard. La brune sortit un stylo noir, et se concentra sur le cours. Elle eut un sursaut, lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'un de ses amis effleurer les siens, sous la table. La mâchoire crispée, elle se redressa ouvrant son cahier pour esquiver la main de Meilo.

 **~O~**

« - Expliques, demanda Near.

\- Les Serpents sont là, répondit Meilo à la place de la brune. »

Le premier se détacha du mur en soupirant, sortant de sa poche son téléphone. Rapidement, il s'éloigna, composant un numéro et portant l'appareil à son oreille.

Prenant dans sa main celle d'Iyallis, il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça.

« - Tu as peur, affirma-t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux, le front appuyé contre l'épaule puissante du jeune homme. Bien sûr, elle avait regretté que l'époque où elle dirigeait la part des trois lui manquait un peu… Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu que tout lui revienne ainsi ! Elle en avait fini, de ces histoires de territoires, de coeur et d'armes. Par automatisme, sa main agrippa le t-shirt du brun, alors qu'un tremblement de rage la secouait.

« - Bon sang j'en ai marre, cracha-t-elle en levant sur lui des yeux embués de larmes. Est-ce qu'un jour, j'aurai une vie tranquille, loin de tout ça ? »

Un instant, elle s'en voulut, de hurler ainsi sur un ami, alors qu'il quittait tout ce qu'il avait pour un simple appel. Appel d'une personne qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain, laissant tout un territoire se reconstruire après une lourde guerre. D'une personne qui n'avait laissé aucune instruction, aucune information, rien. D'une personne qui les avait abandonnés lui et son frère. Pourtant, la voix grave du jeune homme s'éleva, douce et apaisante.

« - Je ne pense pas, Win-... Iyallis. Tu seras à jamais le troisième chef. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient ta peau, les Scorpions ne retrouveront jamais leur honneur perdu. Ils ne pourront pas se reconstruire. Mais aies confiance en nous. Nous sommes là. »

Le regard doux de Meilo semblait sonder la brune. En temps normal, ils étaient tellement froids, tellement faux, tellement sombres. Elle en resta un instant incapable de penser. Fermant les yeux, ses traits se détendirent, et elle adressa un sourire léger à son ami. Il avait toujours les mots. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

La guerre n'était pas terminée. Elle ne faisait que commencer. Et il lui faudrait soit y laisser la peau, soit… Anéantir les Serpents. Mais cette fois, elle ne laisserai pas une guerre inachevée. Sa seule échappatoire était de tout détruire pour pouvoir tout reconstruire. Comme on ampute un membre infecté, elle devait détruire la troisième zone de la fragmentation d'Hiroshima.

« - Meilo, lâcha-t-elle, sérieuse. »

Ses grands yeux gris avaient changés. La peur n'y avait plus sa place. Ne restait plus que la rage.

« - Bientôt, nous assisterons à la chute de la troisième zone. »

Le jeune homme se figea. Elle comptait réellement rompre définitivement l'équilibre précaire d'Hiroshima ? Il y avait toujours eu trois zone. Et elle voulait révoquer cela ? Il eut un mouvement de recul, avant de se reprendre.

 _Winry est ma chef. Ce qu'elle désire est un ordre pour tous nos membres. Si elle veut détruire la troisième zone, la seconde la suivra. Les Serpents n'en ont plus pour longtemps._

Machinalement, Iyallis se détourna, marchant d'un pas décidé vers Near.

 _Les Serpents ont commit l'erreur de venir à moi. De me chercher. Ils verront les dégâts que peut faire un Phénix lorsqu'on trouble sa tranquillité._


End file.
